Biru
by Vreezie
Summary: Akashi menyukai warna merah. Tapi itu dulu. Sekarang, kalau ditanya demikian, dia akan menjawab dengan, "Aku suka biru." / [Warning Inside]


**Kuroko no Basuke** **© Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

 **.**

 **Alur cepet, Semi AU/AU(?), Typo(s), Shounen-ai, OOC, DLL**

 **.**

 **Biru**

 **.**

 **Enjoy!**

.

.

.

 **Senin**

"Apa warna kesukaanmu, Akashi-kun?"

Akashi Seijuurou mengangkat wajahnya dari deretan alfabet yang melekat di atas kertas untuk mendapati tatapan datar papan jalan milik Kuroko Tetsuya.

"Untuk apa kau menanyakan itu?"

Pensil diketuk tak sabar saat jawaban tak kunjung meluncur dari bibir milik Kuroko. Akashi mulai jengah saat melihat remaja itu malah melamun. Ah, biarkan saja. Akashi kembali memanjakan mata dengan puluhan pasang kata yang membentuk serangkaian paragraf bersambung.

"Apa warna kesukaanmu, Akashi-kun?"

Akashi mengabaikannya. Tingkah laku Kuroko agak aneh beberapa hari ini. Tak jarang, Akashi mendapatinya sedang melamun dan melayangkan tatapan kosong ke arahnya. Benar-benar tatapan kosong.

Dan itu membuatnya jengkel.

"Akashi-kun, apa warna—"

"Kalau kujawab apa kau akan diam?"

Kuroko diam. Bagian ujung seragam berwarna putih diremasnya untuk menghilangkan kegelisahan. Akashi Seijuurou menghela nafas. Buku ditutup dan dimasukkan ke dalam tas ...

"Merah. Aku suka merah."

... dan remaja itu meninggalkan Kuroko Tetsuya sendirian

.

 **Selasa**

Lapangan basket terasa sepi senyap. Latihan diliburkan dengan alasan yang tidak jelas.

"Tetsu? Kenapa kau ke sini?"

Kuroko berbalik dan menemukan Aomine berdiri di ambang pintu. Alisnya melengkung tanda penasaran. Tanpa masuk ke dalam ruang latihan, ia menyandarkan tubuh ke tambatan kusen pintu.

"Tidak apa, Aomine-kun." Tas ditarik paksa, meninggalkan dinginnya ubin lantai. "Hanya mengambil barang yang tertinggal kemarin."

Kaki dipaksa bergerak cepat. Kuroko Tetsuya melewati Aomine begitu saja. Halaan nafas yang ditahan membuat dirinya sulit mengeluarkan karbon dioksida.

"Kau mencari Akashi?"

Langkah berhenti mendadak. Bunyi decit sepatu yang menggesek lantai membuat hati Kuroko gunda gulana. Perilakunya sangat kentara. Karena sebenarnya, Kuroko Tetsuya memang mencari Akashi Seijuurou.

"Tidak. Hanya mengambil barang yang tertinggal."

Keras kepala.

"Kalau kau mencari Akashi, dia sedang sakit karena kehujanan kemarin."

 _Akashi-kun sakit?_

.

 **Rabu**

Trotor disusuri dengan langkah cepat. Mendung telah menggantung. Sebentar lagi akan hujan, Kuroko tahu itu. Payung yang menjadi penyelamat utama tertinggal dirumah karena tergesa-gesa. Ada yang bilang, _sedia payung sebelum hujan._ Tapi kini yang berlaku untuk Kuroko Tetsuya adalah, _sedia obat setelah kehujanan._

Kediaman Akashi Seijuurou telah terlihat. Penjaga menanyainya dengan pertanyaan umum, menggiringnya masuk, dan mempersilahkan membesuk.

Pintu diketuk pelan.

"Akashi-kun?"

Dengungan-dengungan yang tak tertangkap telinga membuat Kuroko Tetsuya menempelkan telinga ke daun pintu.

"Akashi-kun?"

"Masuklah."

Suaranya serak. Apa separah itu penyakit Akashi Seijuurou? Suaranya terdengar lain. Mengalun pelan. Tak seperti nada-nada tegas yang selama ini keluar sebagai penegur ataupun pembalas perkataan.

Jemarinya bersentuhan dengan gagang pintu. Berwarna perak dan dingin. Dibalik itu, Kuroko mendapati Akashi terbaring di tempat tidur. Wajahnya pucat seperti pasien rumah sakit. Di dekat meja, ada buah-buahan yang tertampung dalam keranjang kayu.

 _Sial! Kuroko lupa tak membawa buah tangan._

"Akashi-kun sakit apa?"

"Aku tak sakit, Tetsuya. Hanya kelelahan."

Menjawab pertanyaan singkat saja ia kepayahan.

"Jangan berbicara terlalu banyak. Apa yang dibutuhkan? Minum, atau makan?"

"Aku bukan pasien rumah sakit. Berhentilah bersikap seolah kau ibuku. Kau bukan siapa-siapa."

 _Hati Kuroko Tetsuya hancur._

.

 **Kamis**

Pelajaran yang membosankan. Lelaki botak di depan sana mengocehkan sesuatu yang tak dapat ditangkap oleh Kuroko. Yang terdengar hanya kicauan burung imajiner yang masuk telinga kiri dan keluar telinga kanan.

Bahkan, perkataan yang kaluar dari mulut Aomine Daiki, Midoima Shintarou, Murasakibara Atsushi, dan Momoi Satsuki, sama sekali tak menarik minatnya. Atensinya telah berubah menjadi seonggok boneka tuli.

Kuroko Tetsuya _galau._

 _._

 **Jum'at**

"Kenapa kau kembali lagi?"

Bagai tersambar petir, Kuroko Tetsuya hanya bisa mematung. Buah-buahan yang digenggamnya serasa mau jatuh.

"Aku hanya ingin menjenguk. Semoga Akashi-kun lekas sembuh."

Keranjang itu diletakkan di atas meja. Kuroko berbalik dan siap keluar dari kungkungan rasa canggung.

"Tunggu ... kurasa kau boleh di sini."

.

.

.

 **Minggu**

Taman terlihat ramai di hari minggu. Sejauh mata memandang, Kuroko Tetsuya hanya mendapati berpuluh pasangan yang tengah memadu kasih. Apa taman kota telah beralih fungsi menjadi taman cinta?

"Baiklah, aku akan bertanya sekarang."

Remaja yang duduk di sampingnya menoleh.

"Tanyakan saja."

"Apa warna kesukaanmu, Akashi-kun?"

Kedua alis nyaris bertaut. Pertanyaan demi pertanyaan mulai terbentuk, hingga akhirnya Akashi menjawab,

.

" _Aku suka biru._ "

.

FIN

.

Jangan lupa baca **Tambahan** :)

 **A/N :** Apa ini? Aneh? Aneh banget? Apa anda bingung? Sama, saya juga. Ah, biarlah ... semoga cukup menghibur dan membuat bingung xD

.

 **Tambahan**

 **.**

 **Sabtu**

Kuroko masih mengenakan seragam khas Teiko. Lagi-lagi, bunyi monoton pintu yang diketuk terdengar, bersumber dari buku-buku jarinya sendiri.

"Kau kah itu, Tetsuya? Masuklah."

Lagi-lagi, pemandangan kamar Akashi menyapa pengelihatannya. Iris itu dipaksa melebar saat melihat Akashi berdiri di tangah ruangan. Tangannya bersedekap angkuh.

"Apa Akashi-kun sudah sembuh?"

Akashi Seijuurou mengangguk pelan. "Tentu. Dengan kau yang ke sini belakangan ini."

"Aku hanya membesuk."

Akashi mendengus. "Hanya kau, Tetsuya."

Mata Kuroko berkedut heran. "Maksudnya?"

"Hanya kau yang ke sini. Tak ada yang lain." Apa itu kata lain dari _kau spesial_?"Karena itu, kau ada waktu luang besok?"

"Tergantung."

Kepala Akashi meneleng samar. Fokus iris mata hanya pada Kuroko Tetsuya yang menyembunyikan wajah di balik helai rambut yang menjuntai ke depan.

"Apa warna kesukaanmu, Akashi-kun?"

"Akan kujawab pertanyaan itu. Tapi ..."

"Tapi?"

"Kau harus ikut denganku besok."

"Apa ini termasuk ajakan kencan?"

Akashi tersentak. Kata-kata Kuroko Tetsuya tepat sasaran.

"Aku hanya ingin berterimakasih. Walaupun begitu ..."

.

"... kau bisa menganggapnya sebagai kencan pertama."

 **Vee**

 **08.07.15**


End file.
